La Promesa De Mi Estrella
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: Aqui encerrada, en esta habitacion, cada noche sumida en oscuridad, solo miro ese farol, que como una estrella brilla, y me promete que algun dia sere libre, amo a mi familia, no seria capas de traicionarlos y escapar. Solo quiero ver el cielo, el cielo del que tanto hablan lo libros de amor, el romantico cielo nocturno cubierto de luciernagas. Solo sé sere libre (AU Mundo Alterno)
1. Prologo

**La promesa de mi estrella**

¿Cuántas veces no e soñado con poder apreciar el cielo nocturno y ver esas brillantes estrellas?

Cada noche que las intento ver, mi vista es opacada por el techado de mi balcón, al que no puedo salir, solo miro ese farol, encendido cada noche como una lámpara de aceite. Imagino que es una estrella, que esta tan cercana y me promete que algún día seré libre, tan libre que la podre tocar.

Estoy encerrada en esta gran habitación de por vida, no puedo salir, el motivo es que mi familia es de la alta sociedad, y mis padres como primogénito esperaban un varón, y en lugar de eso nací yo, debido a que nadie puede enterarse que su primogénito heredero es una mujer, me tienen encerrada, ya que no tuvieron el frio corazón para matarme cuando era un bebe, sé que mi mamá ahora esta embarazada de nuevo, y están totalmente felices, ya que el doctor les ha confirmado a un varón, tal vez alguna vez salga, tal vez no, pero aquí estoy, viva en mi habitación, en una esquina esta un pequeño gimnasio, en otra mi soporte de baile, en una orilla mi espacio de arte, donde están varios dibujos de mi farol desde los cinco años, una pared esta llena de libros, literatura, romance, matemática, historia, geografía, ya e leído tantos que puedo jurar que se español, francés, japonés e ingles.

Hoy estaba leyendo una novela romántica, cuan hermoso seria conocer el amor, pronto volví a caer dormida mientras apreciaba a mi farol, y me enamoraba del amor.


	2. Capitulo I

**Yo con tantas historias pendientes y escribo mas ._.U**

**Disclaimer: Ni Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mas que la historia que es de mi autoria :)**

**PD: Ya que esta historia no es algo realmente planeado y tengo mas prioridades temporales por "La princesa y el principe", no esperen demaciado el siguiente capitulo, ya que esta historia no sera algo demaciado cotidiano, aun asi... ¡gracias!**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Desperté nuevamente, un nuevo día, si mi calendario no falla hoy es 5 de noviembre. Me levante de mi cama y tome una ducha rápida, luego de vestirme cepille mi cabello castaño y me vi en el espejo con mi ojos cafés.

Después de tomar mi desayuno, que siempre esta al pie de mi puerta ha las 9 AM, decidí dibujar un rato, así que me dirigí a mi ventana para poder ver y luego dibujar los nuevos rosales que habían plantado en el jardín, cuando veo a un par de adulto y a un chico, rápidamente se movieron y no pude visualizarlos bien. ¿Pero quienes son estas personas? Me pregunte, ha esta casa solo entraba mi familia, y muy pocas veces venían invitados.

* * *

−Familia Hyuga, es una sorpresa y un gusto tenerlos hoy como invitados – Dijo la mujer castaña de ojos marrones casi negros, que estaba al lado de su esposo, rubio de ojos miel

−El gusto es nuestro señores Yukihara, nuestra visita se debe a que queremos ofrecerles un trato – Hablo el hombre pelinegro de ojos grises que estaba al lado de su esposa, una mujer peli negra de ojos carmesí

−Natsume ven por favor –Dijo la mujer pelinegra

−Gran muchacho− dijo la mujer castaña –Aunque sigo sin entender su trato

−Queremos un matrimonio arreglado−Respondió el padre de la familia Hyuga

−Lo siento mucho querido amigo, pero no tenemos hijos y mucho menos una hija

−Te dije que no confiaras en los chismes de Narumi-san cariño –Dijo el hombre hablándole a su esposa de ojos carmesí

−Sentimos el malentendido, en el pueblo había un rumor de que su primogénito había sido una hija que nació hace 13 años, en verdad quería que nuestras familias se unieran, lo siento Yuka –Dijo la mujer a pocos momentos de llorar siendo consolada por su hijo, que no había dicho una sola palabra, en realidad él se veía distante

−Ah… Kaoru –Dijo suavemente la mujer castaña mientras veía con suplica a su esposo, que solo le asintió en respuesta rendido –En realidad, tal vez… −Decía tratando de decirles la verdad

−Síganme, esto los alegrara, pero tiene que ser un secreto- dijo el hombre rubio guiándolos al segundo piso, un pasillo a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, y habían llegado a una habitación con puerta de madera de pino, bastante decorada de molduras, el hombre toco 2 veces, antes de escuchar un suave "adelante" de una dulce voz que impresiono a todos los Hyuga.

* * *

−Buen día padre – Dije sonriente al ver a mi padre parado en el umbral de mi puerta, yo tenia puesto un vestido muy simple marrón, y en ese momento estaba pintando los rosales de fuera de mi ventana, por lo que estaba algo manchada de pintura. Deje de pintar y me acerque a la puerta para saludar más adecuadamente a mi papá. Cuando me acerque pude ver a mas personas que me observaban, estaba nerviosa ya que hacia tiempo que no veía a gente extraña a si que solo atine a decir buen día mientras tartamudeaba y hacia una torpe pequeña reverencia demasiado rápido.

−Esta… es su hija –Dijo la mujer que se notaba acababa de llorar

−… Si –Dijo mi madre finalmente después de una pausa

−Entonces… ¡En unos días habrá Boda! Felicidades por su compromiso mis niños –Dijo el hombre emocionado dirigiéndose al chico de ojos carmesí y a mi…

− ¿Compro… −Dijo el chico que se quedo atorado

−miso? –Termine yo la palabra

−Creí que solo era una broma –Dijo el chico desanimado y cabizbajo con una aura que yo describiría como decepción, aunque yo veía esa escena bastante hilarante, aunque pronto recobre el sentido de la escena, ¿Matrimonio? ¡Tengo 13 años!

−Papá, mamá ¿Qué significa esto?

− ¡Felicidades hija! –Fue lo único que dijeron los dos nerviosamente, ya que en mis planes no aparece el casarme a tan temprana edad decidí hablar con el señor y la señora… am… averiguare sus nombres después

−Disculpe… −Le dije al hombre – ¿Cree conveniente un matrimonio a tan temprana edad?

−Es cierto… deben terminar sus estudios – Reflexiono la mujer

−Entonces que vallan a la misma escuela y se conozcan mejor –Dijo el hombre pensativo

−Mmm… Disculpe pero yo estudio en casa

−Es una lastima –Hablo nuevamente la mujer algo cabizbaja

−Mikan vamos, nos has contado varias veces que quieres salir de tu habitación – Dijo mi madre y recordé… si puedo salir… tal vez pueda aceptar este trato… Asentí a mi papá y él les dio la noticia, parece que la próxima semana entraría a la escuela privada Alice y a partir de ahora… estoy comprometida con Natsume Hyuga...


End file.
